


I'll be there for you

by stececilia



Series: A/B/O Exorcist Universe [4]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alpha Marcus, Angst and Fluff, Arguments, Giving Birth, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Up, Omega Tomas, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: After 6 months of searching, Marcus finally finds Tomas...but not in the place or condition he thought.





	I'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this piece is inspired by the birth of my niece by my soon to be sister in law that occurred today. She gave birth to a healthy little girl! 
> 
> This piece takes place after season 2 where Marcus hears God and tells him to get his butt in gear and find Tomas.
> 
> The title comes from the song "I'll be there for you" by Bon Jovi.
> 
> Enjoy!

   Marcus raced into the hospital and rushing to the nurse’s station said, "What room is Tomas Ortega in?"

   The nurse looked at him and said "Um you are?"

   "His partner...mate...alpha...whatever you want to call it."

   The nurse looked at her computer screen and said "I'm sorry sir but we don't have any one by that name in our system. You sure he is at this hospital?"

   "Yes I am sure. I..." when Marcus suddenly heard a familiar cry of pain and said “Tomas!” he rushed towards the sound as the nurse called for him. 

   Marcus ran down the hall following the cries when finally he caught scent of Tomas and also the scent of blood. “Tomas!” Marcus shouted bursting into the room and stopped seeing Tomas on a bed, knees up and legs spread with Mouse behind him, and a few nurses and a doctor in front of him. “What the…” Marcus started looking around meeting the heated yet pain filled gaze of Tomas.

  “What the hell are you doing here!”

  “I came to find you! I…what is happening!”

  “Mr. Keane I need you to push!” the doctor ordered as Tomas did so letting out a cry of pain.

  “You are giving birth…” Marcus said standing there not believing what he was seeing.

  Tomas snarled at him saying “No duh smart ass! This is all your fault!”

  Mouse just smirked and said “Now Tomas it is not all…”

  “Fuck it hurts!”

   “Push Mr. Keane.”

   “I am pushing!” Tomas shouted as he collapsed against Mouse whimpering in pain.

   Marcus rushed over and taking Tomas’ hand said “Tomas you can do this.”

   Tomas yanked his hand away saying “Of course I can! I can do quite a lot of things now which you would know if you didn’t leave me! Why are you even here!”

   “I…God told me to find you here…he led me to you like he let you to me.” Marcus admitted when the two nurses looked at him oddly.

   He ignored them when the doctor said “Alright I just need you stop pushing for a minute.”

  “Tomas I am sorry. I am sorry I left you…why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?”

  “Didn’t think you would care.” Tomas spat at him groaning in pain as Mouse held him whispering words of comfort.

   Suddenly the nurse from the front desk came in with two security guards saying “There he is! He bypassed the nurses station!”

  The guards walked over as one said “Alright sir you need to come with us.”

  “Back off! This is my mate!”

  “I am not your mate! According to you, I am a liability and I made you compromised!”

  “Push!”

   Tomas did so crying out as Mouse said “You are doing so good Tomas. Look are you sure you don’t want Marcus here instead of me? It is his pup.”

   Tomas gave another push at the command of the doctor then said “Fine! Guards let him stay…oh God why!” Tomas cried as Mouse motioned for Marcus to come over as Marcus did and took her spot.

   Tomas instantly felt sense a calm at the presence of his alpha as Marcus said “You are doing great love. You are doing wonderful. I love you so much. I am so sorry I left you…it was stupid…but I am here now. I am not going anywhere. I’ll be there for you. I promise. Please forgive me. Please.” Tomas leaned against Marcus hearing the sincerity in his tone when he gave another push and felt a strong pressure then instant relief along with loud crying.

  “Congrats! It’s a girl…a healthy little girl.” The doctor said with a smile as he handed her off to a nurse.

  “Would the proud father like to cut the cord?” The nurse asked looking at Marcus as Marcus looked at Tomas who sighed but nodded. Marcus did so as the nurse smiled and carried the child away.

   Tomas collapsed against Marcus who kissed his head and brushed back some of his sweaty hair. A nurse handed him a wet wash cloth as Marcus wiped Tomas’ brow with it. Once the afterbirth was delivered and Tomas was all cleaned and patched up, their daughter was brought back to them. “She is completely healthy. Just now wanting her parents.” One of the nurses said carrying a swaddled baby to Tomas who took her in his arms.

   Tomas just smiled saying “Hey little one…I’m here…”

   “A name for the birth certificate?”

   “Aria Olivia Keane.”

   “Beautiful. Shall I put both your names on it?”

   “Can you let us discuss that.” Tomas said suddenly as everything just kind of went silent.

   “Come let’s give them some privacy.” The doctor said as the medical team quickly left the room.

   Mouse edged to the door saying “I uh…”

  “No Mouse you can stay.” Tomas said as Mouse nodded and leaned against the door frame ready to intervene if needed. “We need to talk.” Tomas said softly as he gently ran his fingers along Aria’s cheeks. Marcus sighed but nodded and looked at Aria seeing that she had Tomas’ hair and complexion, but his eyes and freckles.

  “You used my last name.” Marcus commented not liking the silence.

  “It was safer. Keane is a much common name than Ortega…especially when you are hunted.”

  “What do you mean?”

  “When word got out that Tomas was carrying the pup of the great Marcus Keane demons and exorcists alike were interested. Demons wanted to kill the baby…a child born of you and Tomas would possibly have really good skills at demon killing. Exorcists wanted the baby to train and be a weapon against demons. We had to go into hiding…” Mouse explained as Marcus nodded.

  “Explains why I couldn’t reach you by phone.”

  “Yes we got rid of them…got new ones. We hid until Tomas went into labor…now we are not safe…I am sure someone has gotten wind that we are here.”

  “Well yeah using my name. It may be common but it will certainly raise red flags.”

  “Sorry I was kind of in pain and in labor at the moment. It was the first name that came to mind.” Tomas grumbled when he gently pulled Aria close and allowed her to nurse.

  “And you didn’t try to change it?” Marcus asked looking at Mouse crossing his arms over his chest.

  “I did but have you argued with a pregnant going into labor omega? It’s frightening. Plus it wouldn’t matter what name we used. The minute we left the safe house we were in danger. No one can be trusted...integrated individuals everywhere...hell if I had the ability I would have made sure Tomas gave birth in the safe house. But honestly...I didn't want to risk his or the baby's life." 

  “Makes sense. Now my question. Why the hell did neither of you tell me I was going to be a father!” Marcus said raising his voice as Mouse instantly rushed over and pushed Marcus away from Tomas.

  “What right did you have Marcus?”

  “Every right! This is my daughter!”

  “You left him because you were having a little pity party! Tomas felt like you didn't want anything to do with him or with the pup. He didn't want to "compromise you" any further!" Marcus stood there letting Mouse's words sink in then looked at Tomas who focused on Aria tears dripping down his cheeks.

  “Tomas…”

  “Mouse is right…you know I thought about getting rid of her…a single omega raising a child…especially an omega in this line of work…but I couldn’t. As much as you hurt me…as much as it hurt carrying this child made of our love…a love I thought you returned…it was still something we made. It was still a connection to you. I couldn’t destroy the one thing of you I had left.” Tomas said softly stroking Aria’s face sobbing softly as she continued nursing.

  “If you told me Tomas I would have come. I wouldn’t have let you been all alone through this.”

  “I wasn’t. I had Mouse…she was such a great support…she was there…” Tomas whispered when Marcus stood there looking at Tomas and Aria then the door.

  “Do you want me go?” Tomas instantly looked up as Marcus continued. “God led me here Tomas…God told me he wanted me to be with you and now I know why. I will be here for you Tomas I promise…but I also don’t want to cause you pain. I know I messed up…I know I hurt you…but this is our daughter. I would love to be a part of her life, I would love to help you raise her…”

  Tomas looked at him then said “Mouse could you leave us for a bit?” Mouse nodded and left the room giving Marcus a warning glare.

  "Tomas please…” Marcus pleaded softly sitting next to him.

  “I thought you loved me…when we made love you said you did but you left me.”

  “I know…I thought it was right…but it wasn’t. I was looking for you Tomas. For six months I searched…cashed in all my favors with connections. Begged God to continue talking with me. I didn’t stop.”

  “You promised you would make me your mate…after we killed the demon…”

  “I know…can we please just start over Tomas. I made so many mistakes in the past…I was stupid. Give me another chance, please.”

  Tomas looked at the man he loved who reached out and cupped his face brushing away the tears. “Please.” Marcus whispered when Tomas pressed a button on the side of the bed.

  A nurse came in saying “Yes?”

  “Please bring in the birth certificate…Marcus and I would like to sign it.” The nurse smiled and left as Marcus just let out a breathe of relief. “No more running Marcus. I need you. I want you by my side…I want you in our daughter’s life. But you stay.”

  “I promise. I will be here for you. No more running.” Marcus said kissing Tomas’ head when the nurse returned.

  They each signed where they needed to as the nurse said “Congratulations! Such a cute couple. I am so glad you made it work.”

  “Mr. Keane the doctor would like to do a final examination to make sure everything is good.” The nurse said as Tomas nodded.

  “Here Marcus, would you like to hold your daughter?” Marcus nodded and gently took Aria who looked at him with wide eyes.

  “Hey darling it’s me your dad. I am here for you. I’ll be here for you…don’t you worry. I will protect you and Tomas.” Marcus said softly cradling her in the crook of his arm and taking her small hand in his. He kissed it as he walked around the room talking to her softly. Tomas just watched as the doctor examined him.

  “Everything looks good down there. We’ll discharge you in a few days. Just rest. She nursing?”

  “Yep.”

  “Good. I’ll be by to check on you in a bit.”

  “Thank you doctor.”

  Marcus walked over saying “Everything good doctor?”

  “Yes. Your mate is all good and your daughter is healthy. Let me know if you need anything.” Marcus nodded and looked at Tomas.

  “You look so good with her…”

  “I will give the childhood I never had…as much as I can. God she is perfect. So beautiful…such a gift.” Marcus whispered as Tomas saw tears dripping down his face.

  “Marcus…”

  “I’m sorry…I just…” Marcus wiped his eyes and just cradled her close kissing her head. “I love you Aria…”

  “Come here love.” Tomas said gently holding out his hand and scooting over in the bed.

  Marcus walked over and removing his shoes climbed into the bed handing Aria back to Tomas. Aria snuggled against Tomas’ chest falling asleep as Tomas kissed her head. Marcus wrapped his arms around Tomas kissing his cheek. They laid there in silence watching Aria sleeping closed first resting against Tomas’ collarbone.

  "Mouse is going to find us a safe house...when she does would you officially claim me at your mate?" Tomas asked looking up at Marcus.

  "Of course my love. I am not letting you or Aria go ever again. I'll be there for you...no matter what. You understand?"

  Tomas nodded saying "I do. Thank you Marcus. Thank you for coming back and I am sorry I didn't tell you."

  "Hey it's all right, I know why you didn't. I am just sorry I missed watching you grow with my child...being there to help you through everything. I am so glad I was able to be there for this though."

  "Me too. You know when she gets older and things calm down in the world...I may not be adverse to have another one." Tomas admitted with a smile.

  "Seriously?"

  Tomas nodded saying "Yeah seriously. I always did want two."

  "Then it's a plan. I love you Tomas."

  "I love you Marcus." Tomas whispered kissing Marcus who kissed back lovingly.

  Marcus stroked Tomas' cheek saying "Gorgeous. I missed you so much."

  Tomas just smiled and said "Me too..." before falling asleep. Marcus chuckled and kissed his forehead before getting up and carefully picking up a sleeping Aria, walked to the nearby rocking chair sitting in it. Marcus gently rocked back and forth singing softly to Aria as Mouse just stood in the doorway smiling.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I may have one more to post in this series...we'll see. 
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
